


Redbreast

by AllenKune



Category: Original Work, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Action & Romance, Developing Friendships, F/F, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Pokemon Battle
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:55:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24561166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllenKune/pseuds/AllenKune
Summary: Dans les larmes de victoires et de défaites, sous les projecteurs et les cris du publique, sur le terrain en terre battu du stade, l'histoire se retrouve marquer par la naissance d'une nouvelle légende des combats pokémons. Kellyn rêve de pouvoir quitté l'ennuie que lui offre sa vie, de goutté à la passion des combats et aux plaisirs de la victoire. A l'école des dresseurs de Loreak la compétition est dure pour les futures légendes et entre les belles promesses se cache plusieurs vérités amère. Caché entre la centaine d'étudiant se cache un éclat de pouvoir que beaucoup compte bien capturer.Mauvais résumé sans doute mais promit il va avoir de l'action, de la romance et des combats pokémons !
Relationships: Original Pokémon Trainer(s) /Original Pokemon Trainer(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Redbreast

Kellyne observait nerveux la clef dans sa main, vérifiant une dernière fois que le numéro sur la porte était le bon. Le jeune homme se tenait au milieu du couloir de l'étage, passant presque inaperçu avec les autres étudiants qui couraient dans les escaliers et couloir en quête de leur chambre ou de retrouver ses amis. Kellyn reconnaissait qu'il était surtout facile de passer inaperçu dans les dortoirs de l'école. Le couloir était assez large pour contenir plusieurs pokémons, chacun suivant son dresseur vers l'une des nombreuses portes du bâtiment.

Il avait été surprit, comme de nombreux nouveaux élèves, à son arrivé en voyant les pokémons vagabondé librement près de leurs dresseurs dans le dortoir du campus. Plusieurs étudiants parlaient même dans les escaliers, une vraie armée de pokémon autours d'eux. Kellyn vit même un étudiant de dernière années passé, suivit de se qu'il imaginé être son équipe de pokémon composé d'au moins un Nidoqueen et un Moufflair qui disparaissant dans un couloir au papier peint vert pomme.

Kellyne passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds sales, replaçant rapidement plusieurs mèches loin de ses yeux argentés. Il s'assurait une dernière fois que le numéro était le bon sur la plaque métallique brillante affichant avant de déverrouillait la porte de sa chambre.Le passerouge sur son épaule siffla joyeusement en voyant son dresseur mettre enfin la clef dans la serrure et Kellyne caressa distraitement sa tête en entrant pour se donné du courage.

Malgré les mois d'attente, Kellyne se sentait étrange dans l'uniforme de l'académie. C'était encore plus étrange d'être là avec ses pokémons, devant la porte de la chambre qu'il aurait pour ses deux années d'études, s'il réussit à avoir plus de 50 points à ses examens trimestriels. 

D'autre connaissait sans doute la même sensation, habillée du même pantalon brun claire et la même veste verte foncés avec ses boutons en bronze. La seule différence serait leurs équipes et leurs talents aux combats. Kellyne espérait juste faire partie des plus chanceux, ceux qui pourrons restait une année de plus ici. Il deviendrait dresseur professionnel, pour enfin quitté sa maison ennuyeuse et surtout offrit a ses pokémons l'action qu'ils révèrent.

Se décidant d'enfin rentré dans sa chambre, Kellyne fut surprit de constater que la pièce était bien plus grande qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé. C'était assez grand pour être bien installer, avec un coin chambre et un petit salon installer avec un petit réfrigérateur. Kellyn se sentait étrangement comme chez lui entre les murs verts pastel aux imprimés de roses plus foncés. Le blond reconnu que c'était vintage mais beau, comme une chambre de pensionna ancien ou la pièce d'un manoir perdu dans les champs.

Un lit était posé au fond à gauche, avec une commode et un petit bureau en face de la fenêtre. Une fenêtre donnant sur le parc du campus et montrant une petite place avec des bancs en bois claires et une fontaine décorée de farfurets et de brocélôes de pierres. Des draps vers claires recouvraient le petit lit et le blond remarquait que sa valise était soigneusement posée devant la commode. Un oreiller au même imprimé que les murs de sa chambre était posé au-dessus d'une couverture douce brune. L'école semblait attentive aux moindres petits détails et Kellyn en était reconnaissant.

Un petit coin cuisine était à sa gauche, juste à coté de la porte et prêt à être utilisé. Equipait seulement d'un micro-onde, une table de travail contre le mur avec un évier et un réfrigérateur pour une ou deux personnes juste au-dessous. Kellyne savais que des cuisines étaient disponibles aux rez-de-chaussée, mais c'était rassurant de voir qu'il n'aurait pas à devoir manger dans le réfectoire de l'école le midi ou le soi. Kellyn aimait bien l'idée de manger dans sa chambre seul ou avec de possible amis. 

L'autre partie de la pièce à sa droite était occuper par un petit salon avec un canapé contre le mur en face de lui et au centre une table basse entourer de quatre coussins et un petit meuble avec une télévision contre le mur près de lui. Cela avait l'air confortable. Kellyn avait vue qu'il y avait de quoi regarder des DVDs et même des cassettes, le seul bémol était l'absence de diffusion de chaine autre que celle de l'école. Mais Kellyn avait vu un club qui animé la chaine du campus avec plusieurs programmes. 

Kellyne remarquait la petite porte à sa gauche entre son lit et son espace de cuisine, menant sans aucun doute à une petite salle de bain. Un rapide coup d'œil lui révéla une petite pièce tout juste assez grande pour une douche et un lavabo. Parfais pour un étudiant et tout se que demandait Kellyn.

Son passerouge siffla joyeusement en volant jusqu'à la fenêtre, observant avec curiosité le parc de l'établissement. Plusieurs élèves marchaient dehors, discutant avec énergie en compagnie de leurs pokémons. Kellyn se sentant un peu anxieux en voyant tout ses étudiants dehors, un peu curieux d'enfin découvrir sa classe et même le petit cadeau qu'on offrait chaque année.

Kellyn sourit et commença à ranger ses affaires en voyant qu'il avait encore plus de deux heures avant de devoir se rendre à la cérémonie d'ouverture de sa classe. Il sentie son stress se dissiper en partie en rangeant son matérielle de dessins sur son bureau, et le temps passa sans même qu'il ne s'en rendre compte. Ses habits furent bien ranger, tout comme ses affaires scolaires et sa valise cachait sous son lit. Il vit qu'il aurait sans doute besoin de faire quelques courses dans la superette du campus, ou peut-être d'acheter quelque chose à manger dans le fastfood disponible sur la petite place du campus. Mais pour le moment Kellyn refermait la porte derrière lui, Vermi chantant sur son épaule comme excité à l'idée d'aller en cours.

Le blond parcourut rapidement les étages des dortoirs, passant devant les salles d'études de chaque étage et les cuisines et la bibliothèque du rez-de-chaussée. Le stress monté en lui, avec la légère appréhension de ne pas réussir ses examens et ne pas réussir a passé en deuxième années.

Il se douter que c'était sans doute le rêve de beaucoup étudiant de réussir cette première année. Il pouvait voir tant de dresseurs dans le parc, accompagner de leurs pokémons et découvrant eux aussi les lieux. Sur un petit banc discutaient deux jeunes filles, en compagnie d'un psystigri et d'un mystherbe. Un peu plus loin plusieurs dresseurs semblaient explorer le parc, en compagnie de leur pokémon. Kellyn nota que c'était la première fois qu'il voyait autant de pokémon différent. Il y avait un venipatte avec un jeune homme, un sablaireau jouant avec un mimitoss tandis que leurs dresseurs riaient ensemble. Plus loin Kellyn pouvait voir deux dresseurs de deuxièmes années se battre, un givrali luttant face à un pandarbare sur un des nombreux terrains dessiner en terre battus près de l'école.

Le blond fut néanmoins interrompu dans ses pensées quand, arrivé prêt de l'établissement et prit dans une petite foule d'étudiant, il fut percuté durement. Il avait peine remarquait qu'il était presque arrivé à destination, qu'il chuter à terre après avoir rencontré un autre élève. Son passerouge s'envola sous le choc, sifflant mécontent avant de revenir sur l'épaule du jeune homme quand une main lui fut tendue pour l'aider à se relever.

"Merde, je suis désolé." S'excusa une voix féminine, et Kellyn leva les yeux vers une étudiante de seconde année. Elle était grande pour une jeune femme, avec de longs cheveux roses foncés coiffés en deux couettes tenu par des chouchous blanc mignons malgré que la pointe de ses cheveux se décoloré en une teinte rouge. Son regard argenté croisa celui vert pastel de la jeune femme qui laisser échapper plusieurs excuses. 

Kellyn s'excusa à son tour, remarquant le sac à dos bruns claire tenue dans les mains de l'autre dresseuse. Kellyn vit tout de suite le symbole de l'école, un galopa avec une paire de jambes en plus sur son ventre dans un cercle de ronces mais aussi un second symbole, celui de la classe de la jeune femme. C'était beau, avec trois pierres ovales rose, bleu et jaune et au-dessus un nom cousu en rouge. Celui de l'étudiante aux cheveux roses.

"Robinne ?" Supposa Kellyn en relevant les yeux vers l'autre dresseuse.

La jeune fille rit, hochant la tête. "Robinne Grimms, enchanté." Son regard chercha un sac, que touts les deuxièmes années avait avec son nom dessus pour s'apercevoir que Kellyn n'avais aucun sac, ne laissant aucun doute sur sa classe. "Whoua, tu es un petit nouveau!" Elle semblait être surprise, mais son sourire ne quitta pas son sourire.

Kellyn se présenta à son tour, légèrement mal à l'aise en voyant plusieurs étudiants les observaient en passant devant eux. Le temps passa et Kellyn s'excusa de devoir partir, ne voulant pas arriver en retard pour la cérémonie de bienvenue. Il ne savait même pas où était sa classe. Quand Robinne l'apprit, elle lui proposa de lui faire visiter les lieux en guise d'excuse.

Ne voyant aucune raison de refuser, Kellyn se retrouva bien vite entraînait vers la bâtisse en pierre brune et jaunâtre, dans un mélange parfait d'art moderne et de rustique. 

Le bâtiment était haut de deux étages, et aussi grand qu'une rue entière. La porte d'entré était une grande arche de pierre soutenue par deux colonnes antiques, plusieurs pokémons sculpté sur la pierre blanche et soutenant les étages imposant de l'école.

On pouvait y voir une grande variété de pokémons, de tout les types et en pleine actions de combats pour la plupart. Des férosinges couraient a la poursuite de léopardus, un galégons dormait, recouvert de plusieurs pokémons comme des arakdos et des arckos. Kellyn pouvait voir aussi des snubulls, évolis , leveinards et tant de pokémons jouer sur les colonnes de pierres. Cela avait dut être un travail long de sculpté les deux colonnes. 

Sur l'arche reposait le combat entre un feunard, la gueule ouverte pour laisser s'échapper un flot de flammes vifs, et face à lui un majestueux Milobellus qui se préparait à parait l'attaque avec sa queue, et sans doute une attaque hydroqueue. Deux pokémons magnifiques et presque légendaire gravé à jamais sur la pierre.

Kellyne n'eu pas plus de temps pour admirer d'avantage la porte de pierre que Robinne le conduisait à l'intérieur. Il n'eu pas le temps d'être déçu qu'il découvrir l'intérieur de l'école. Le hall était grand, avec un escalier central et surtout la représentation du feunard et du milobellus en statut de pierre fières et immobile devant l'escalier. 

La jeune fille lui montra avec énergie les différents lieux important de l'école, et plusieurs rumeurs amusantes qui circulaient dans l'école. Le plus important était bien sur, du moins selon Robinne, la cafétéria et la salle de détente. Tout deux aux-rez-chaussés. La cafétéria était assez grande pour une centaine de personnes, avec une sortie vers une petite cours intérieure pouvant accueillir une petite trentaine d'étudiant qui pourront admirer un jardin à la Galar. D'ailleurs plusieurs couloirs donnés sur cette petite cours. Kellyn avait put voir plusieurs étudiant et pokémon s'arrêter pour observait le petit jardin. Il en aurait fait de même mais les arbres majestueux et le kiosque devrais attendre, le reste du bâtiment était encore riche en mystère.

La salle de repos était proche, remplie d'une bibliothèque de livres variés aussi bien pour apprendre que se détendre. Robinne semblait capable de vanter pendant des heures les arcannes disponibles dans la salle de détente. Ainsi que des nombreux distributeurs dans la salle et de l'espace pokémon. Kellyn avait put voir un germignon dormir sur un des coussins et même un Galegon assis près d'un dresseur de deuxième année qui lisait un magasine populaire. L'espace semblait agréable et reposant, comme presque toute l'école.

Robinne lui montra aussi la position de plusieurs distributeurs automatiques, et du secrétariat. Kellyn doutait d'avoir besoin de savoir où se trouver tout les distributeurs de boissons et d'en-cas mais cela lui servira sans doute un jour pensa-t-il avec humour. Il apprit aussi que le premier étage était réserver aux premières années, et bien entendue le dernier étage était réservé pour les dernière années avec même une bibliothèque et une salle de détente réserver. 

L'école semblait regorger de chose surprenante. Malheureusement la visite s'arrêta devant une salle de classe du premier étage, sa salle de classe en vue de son panneau d'indication.

"Arrivé à bon port !" S'exclama près de lui Robinne, souriante en voyant Kellyn se perdre dans la contemplation du panneau de sa classe. Même après avoir parcourut une bonne partie de l'école, il arrivait difficilement à se faire à l'idée que c'était bien réel. Enfin le grand jour pensa t-il en voyant son nom sur la liste des membres de la classe.

"Merci Robinne. Je te doit tellement." 

La jeune fille sourit d'avantage, posant ses deux mains sur ses épaules dans un geste amicale. "Tu ne me dois rien Kelly, j'espère même pouvoir t'aider à nouveau dans l'avenir si c'est pour avoir un de tes beau sourire" 

Kellyn rougie à sa déclaration, détournant la tête gênée. Une cloche sonna dans le couloir, signalant qu'il était tant de rentré en classe. Robinne salua une dernière fois Kellyn, embrassa le jeune étudiant sur la joue avant de partir vers l'escalier du deuxième étage en le laissant seul devant la porte de la classe. Le blond sourit en saluant l'autre étudiante, avant de se tournée vers la porte plus imposante qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

Rentrant dans la salle de classe, Kellyn s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte admiratif. La salle était grande, assez grande pour contenir huit tables d'étudiant cote à cote sur trois rangées, un espace de repos pour les pokémons contenait plusieurs coussins et couvertures pour pokémon derrière les tables et contre le mur plusieurs étagères de rangement remplie de livres et de produits d'entretient pour pokémon. Elles étaient assez haute pour pouvoir travaillé debout dessus. En vue du coussin intégrer dans le meuble, il était évident qu'ils étaient conçut pour le cours de soin des pokémons.

Sur quatre tables étaient posés un sac en sacoche, marron et avec l'emblème de l'école cousus sur le tissu. Kellyn ne manqua pas le second emblème sur le devant de la sacoche, l'emblème de sa classe comme il l'avait vue sur le sac de Robinne. Le nom de chacun était cousu en bleu claire, accompagner d'une branche d'arbre bleuté aux feuilles verts eau. 

Kellyn fut presque surprit quand une voix le ramena sur terre et il se rendit compte qu'un autre élève attendait assit sur un des bureaux au premier rang ainsi qu'un homme plus âgé qui semblait être leur professeur. L'attention de Kellyn se dirigea tout de suite vers son professeur. Il était singulier avec ses cheveux bicolores, un coté brun et l'autre coté vers forêt. Ses longs cheveux étaient attaché dans une queue de cheval haute mêlant les mèches colorés, une mèche brune longue tombait sur son visage et couvrant son œil gauche en partie. Il le salua, se présentant aussitôt comme le professeur Amon et l'invita à s'assoir à coté de l'autre étudiant.

Kellyn hocha la tête et prit place à coté de l'autre jeune homme, son attention se tournant enfin vers l'autre étudiant. Il était grand, avec des cheveux cours verts pastel dont plusieurs mèches rebelles lui tombaient sur le front et ses yeux dorées. Il était assez mignon, Kellyn devait le reconnaitre. Un hélionceau reposé sur son bureau, remuant la queue sous ses caresses.

Il était impossible de manquer l'aura d'assurance qu'il semblait dégager, parfaitement à l'aise malgré le poids du moment qu'ils vivaient. Au moins en apparence. Kellyn s'assit avec hésitation à la table à coté, laissant son pokémon descendre de son épaule. Timidement il commença une conversation avec son camarade de classe sous le regard fuchsia de leur professeur.

Il se révéla être aussi sympathique que Robinne, bien plus confiant que lui mais gentil. Kellyn prit plaisir à discuter avec lui. Tandis qu'il discutait avec Glenn, la porte s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois, dévoilant deux étudiants. La première était une jeune fille, avec de longs cheveux azure dont deux mèches rebelles tombante sur les coté et rappelant les oreilles d'un félin. Avec ses yeux verts foncé elle était assez mignonne, surtout dans un uniforme assortie. Elle paraissant néanmoins pleine de vie, le contraire de l'autre étudiant plus réservé, comme lui. Il avait des cheveux cours gris claires, sans aucune mèches rebelle et des yeux rouges vins les plus doux que Kellyn n'avais jamais vue.

Leur professeur les salua invitant les deux nouveaux venue à prendre place derrière Kellyn et Glenn avant de prendre la parole avec une voix forte et claire.

"Bienvenue à Loreak." Commença l'homme, captant toutes l'attention de son audience. " Vous êtes ici pour devenir un dresseur professionnel, pour marquer l'histoire et le monde dans des tournois et des compétions confrontant les meilleurs dresseurs. Je serait fière de vous transmettre tout mon savoir et être à l'origine de plusieurs nouvelles légendes."

Kellyn ne perdit pas une goutte du discourt de monsieur Amon, même quand son discourt tomba sur la lecture du règlement de Loreak. Après avoir présenter les règles et expliquer le programme de l'année. Résumé par des cours aussi bien pratique que physique ainsi que plusieurs sorties scolaires destiner à les aider à construire une équipe performante. Il y avait bien sur les examens trimestriels que leur professeur aborder en notant sur le tableau les informations.

"Vous aurez des examens écrits et pratique ainsi que trois combats face à des élèves tirer au sort de tout les élèves de première années. Le dernier trimestre offrira une seul exception, puisque l'épreuve pratique de combat pokémon sera un tournois mettant en compétition tout les élèves de Loreak, y comprit les deuxièmes années." Termina M.Amon alors que Kellyn pouvait attendre la jeune fille derrière Glenn murmurait une exclamation surprise. Il en aurait fait tout autant si une petite appréhension n'apparaissait pas aussitôt.

Il ne se sentait pas près à livré un véritable combat, du moins pas encore mais l'idée d'affronté des dernières années expérimenté faisait autant peur que c'était excitant pour Kellyn. Un tournois, une véritable compétition a travers tout une école et surtout entre la centaine de première années et la petite quarantaine voir moins de deuxièmes années.

"Je vous invite maintenant à regarder le sac devant vous, il symbolise votre admission à Loreak ainsi que votre appartenance à votre classe. Loreak vous offre aussi de quoi bien commencer l'année et garder un souvenir de vos années ici, au sein de notre établissement."

Kellyn s'exécuta, comme ses camarades de classes et découvrit en effet plusieurs objets. Le sac contenait trois cahiers marqués par l'emblème de l'école. Kellyn découvrit en les ouvrants qu'il était chacun pour un cours différent, marron, brun et vert claire et marquer de l'emblème de l'école dans les teintes du cahier. Un stylo métallique avec son noms marqué dessus et vert pastel était fournit.

D'autres choses moins professionnelles étaient aussi présentes, et le blond prix plaisir a fouillé le sac tandis que son passerouge observait ses cahiers curieux. Kellyn remarqua que les autres étudiant, même si il restait dans les teintes vertes claires, marron et brunes, n'avais pas les mêmes matières associé même aux couleurs que lui. Kellyn était une fois encore surprit du détail qu'importé Loreak aux étudiants mais c'était après tout une école prestigieuse. Kellyn pouvait remercier la bonne situation de ses parents.

Il y avait une pokéball verte et brun sur un socle, fonctionnelle mais conçu avant tout pour être exposer. Kellyn avait hâte de pouvoir l'exposer dans sa chambre, sur son bureau. Un badge métallique du symbole de sa classe était présent, dans une petite boite brune, ainsi que des friandises pour pokémons en forme de pokéball et de livres, quatre barres énergétiques pour les dresseurs et enfin un livre sur l'histoire de l'école. Des choses simples mais que le blond apprécier grandement, comme son pokémon qui renifla curieux les biscuits.

M.Amon reprit son discourt, distribuant un planning et plusieurs document important. La classe se tut de nouveau pour écouter l'homme, Kellyn se laissant distraire seulement par son pokémon qui se glissait curieux dans son sac maintenant vide. Il avait encore du mal à se rendre compte qu'il était là, assit à un des bureaux d'une école de dresseurs qui pouvait lui ouvrir les portes d'une vie riche en émotion et en action. Kellyn sentait l'excitation battre dans sa poitrine alors qu'il se faisait la promesse de réussir.


End file.
